Environmental consciousness and newly promulgated laws place ever-increasing emphasis on maintaining water quality in lakes, streams, groundwater, and industrial effluents. Due to this emphasis, there is a growing market for systems capable of monitoring various physical and chemical properties of water resources. Parameters of interest include conductivity, dissolved oxygen concentration, oxidation-reduction potential (ORP), pH, temperature, and depth, to name just a few.
Surface-water data is typically collected using immersed sensors. Collecting groundwater data can be more troublesome, often requiring that wells be drilled for sensor insertion. Drilling wells is expensive, but the cost can be reduced by minimizing bore diameter. Sensors for use in wells are therefore made to have relatively small diameters. For a detailed description of typical sensors, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,944 to Henry et al., which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is often desired to simultaneously monitor two or more water-resource parameters or to measure the same parameter with a number of redundant sensors. Such applications sometimes require a number of sensors be collectively inserted into a single well. Due to the desire to maintain a small well diameter, sensors are often staggered along a well bore for multi-sensor applications. Unfortunately, staggered sensors may be monitoring materially different water samples. Moreover, the water in some wells may be too shallow to submerge multiple sensors arranged in series. There is therefore a need for a means of introducing a plurality of sensors into narrow-bore wells.